Ilphdra Kensek
Ilphdra Kensek, her name means "Emerald lover, sworn to adamantite". Her nickname is Emerald. She is a 5'8 Highborn Drow with Long Emerald green hair and Emerald green eyes. She has chocolate brown colored skin with a strong but well endowed build. Emerald is one of the main lovers of Respen Do'Urden and is considered one of the strongest fighters in the world. Emerald has a strong dominating personality with a stong competitive drive to do better than others. She is somewhat hot tempered and difficult to deal with causing her to not have strong bonds of friendship. Emerald is Bi-sexual and considers anyone with green eyes a possible sexual partner. Her only goals in life is to fight strong opponents and party like there is no tomorrow. Current Emerald is currently living with Respen and his many other lovers in the Inner Sanctum of his palace in the city of Fallen Leaves. Emerald is currently the Warden of the Kingdom of Lilor'Arael. She makes sure that Respen and the other leaders of Goverment are kept safe, to that end Emerald spends most of her time by Respen's side or by Anna'strianna. Needless to say most of that time is spent in sexual intimacy with her charge. History Emerald is the daughter of Black Widow member Tebdan Kensek and Half Drow/Half wild elf sex slave. She spent her childhood years under the tutalage of her father, learning the ways of the sword. When she came of age she was sent to the fighter's school where she became top of her class with her powerful swordfighting techniques and unstoppable tenacity. When she completed her training at the fighters school she began her duties in the city's guard and participated in patrols in the underdark and surface raids. During a battle against a rival Noble Drow house, her father Tebdan betayed her and the Kensek family house. She was captured and forced to be a battle-captive of House Dearn's first daughter. She suffered daily physical and sexual abuse for twenty years until her capture grew tired of her and sold her as a sex slave to Vaerice. Vaerice forced Ilphdra to become a whore and exotic dancer for the popular bar Vaerice's Bar. Ilphdra's stunning exotic looks and sexy body made her one of the most wanted whores in Vaerice and she earned the title of "Emerald, gem of Vaerice", hence the nickname Emerald. For almost 30 years Emerald was whored out to customers for sex and as a bodyguard but Emerald endured and eventually came to like all the sex and violence she got. Despite being a sex slave and a Meat shield for wealty patrons, Emeralds will was strong and her competitive drive made her the best at what she did. She was eventually purchased by Respen Do'Urden who then simply freed her from servitude. When she asked why Respen had bought her and then just freed her, he simply stated "Because its the right thing to do". Upon that act of kindness she decided to help Respen with whatever he wanted and felt that her place was at his side. Relationships Emerald's lover is Respen Do'Urden although she proclaims him as her "toy" she deeply cares about him. However this does not stop her from having sex with other people. Emerald likes people she can easily dominate into doing what she wants, this means she usually targets females that are smaller and weaker than her and males that are weaker or dont fight back. Character Sheet Highborn Drow Fighter 30 CN Medium Humanoid (Drow) Int +12; Senses 'Darkvision 120ft, True seeing, Detect magic Defense '''AC '''58 (+17 armor, +8 shield, +12 dex, +5 natural, +5 deflection, +1 dodge) '''HP '''644 '''Fort '+27, Ref +23 , Will +22 Drow immunities Offense 'Speed '''30ft, 60ft with boots '''Melee '+57/52/47/42 sword of the emerald flame (1d8+31 plus 3d6 fire/ 17-20 x3) 'Special Attacks '''Unstoppable strike '''Spell-Like Abilities '(CL 30th) 1/day- Divine Favor, Dispel Magic, Suggestion (DC 24) Constant- Detect Magic At will- Dancing Lights, Deeper Darkness, Faerie Fire, Feather Fall, Levitate Statistics '''Str '''16(22), '''Dex '''29(35) , Con 24(30) ''', Int '''17 , Wis 15 , Cha 28(34) 'Base Atk '+25; CMB +31 ; CMD 58 (88 vs disarm, sunder) '''Feats weapon focus (longsword), Elven swordmastery, Blind-fight, Endurance, Weapon Specialization (longsword), Weapon Finesse, Force of Personality, Diehard, Greater weapon focus (longsword), Vital Strike, Power attack, Combat expertise, Greater Weapon specialization (longsword), Improved Critical (longsword), Critical focus, Improved Vital Strike, Stunning Assault, Greater Vital Strike, Bleeding Critical, Staggering Critical, Critical Mastery, Epic Weapon Focus (longsword), Devastating Strike, Skilled Parry, Skilled Counter, Epic Weapon Specialization (longsword), Toughness, Epic Toughness, Antagonize, Dodge Skills '''Acrobatics +55, Climb +19, Diplomacy +41, Intimidate +25, Knowledge(dungeoneering) +11, Perception +24, Perform(sexual technique) +40, Perform(Dance) +34, Survival +10, Swim +13 '''Languages '''Xepher Common, Undercommon, Elvish, Drow Sign, Draconic '''SQ '''weapon guard +8, weapon training +7, Reliable strike 6/day, Mirror move +7, Deadly Critical 6/day, Critical specialist, Weapon Mastery, Keen Senses, Light Blindness, Poison use, Prodigy of Physical Beauty Gear '''Equipped: *Head: Emerald Glassteel Helm of Major Blasting *Headband: none *Face: none *Neck: Emerald Spiked collar of alluring Beauty(+6 cha,+5 natural armor) *Back: Tri-split Emerald green cloak of Greater Displacement *Body: None *Armor: Gloryforged Emerald Glassteel Platemail that appears to be a pair of Emerald Shaped Pasties and Gem shaped Pauldrons(+8 Platemail of Grace, Half weight, and fire resistance of 30) *Belt: Emerald Glassteel C-string of Physical Perfection +6 *Bracers: none *Hands: Emerald Glassteel Gauntlets of Dueling *Ring: Ring of Protection +5 *Ring: Ring of Evasion *Boots: Emerald Glassteel Thigh high plate boots (speed, spiderclimbing, and Acrobatics +20) Weapons: *'Sword of the Emerald Flame:' +8 Emerald Glassteel Longsword of Flaming Blast, 3/day Blast of Flame CL 20th DC 23 *'Desperation: '+3 Distance Returning Dagger Shield: *'Mirror of Truth: '+6 Large Mithral Shield of Epic Spellturning, Exceptional Deflection, Reflection, and Grants a constant True seeing effect. Category:People Category:NPCs Category:Brandon's PCs